User talk:Sabrina1985
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have CanonFanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hi You had a question: Hello, there! My name is Sabrina (my usernames are Beaniet85 or Crossoverfan85 ). And may I please request to give a fellow wiki user and very good friend of mine: Brainiac Adam, adminship on the CanonFanon Wiki ? I'm asking this because he was interested, and I approved of this, since it would be nice if I could have an assistant to help me with articles and edits on my Wiki. You are already burocrat in the CanonFanon Wiki, so you can make anyone administrator. Your friend will have to log-on before doing editing. Jelmerrrrr 02:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! --Crossoverfan85. Re: No problem I haven't done anything except take a quick look at your wiki and user list. Maybe you can edit your request so the staff does not have to spend time on it. By the way I am just an other user, who was looking if his adoption request already had been processed. ;) Jelmerrrrr 13:14, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Which part of my request should I edit? --Crossoverfan85. :You can just go to to give your friend admin status. So perhaps you should go back to the request for adoption page and remove you request. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. I think I know you from somewhere else, mate. You wouldn't happen to be the one in charge of Moron Mountain, the fanclub for the Nerdlucks/Monstars on Deviantart, would you? I'm MissNemesisFace there. Nice seeing you (if this is you. If not, sorry for the madness there). NimhShambler (talk) 22:17, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I am the one in charge of the Nerdluck group on deviantART, as a matter of fact. It is very nice to see you here as well. How are you? I'm doing great. --Sabrina1985. Hello there!! R. K. Lunetta here (alias Swaggie--Vortex) I was wondering if you would like to add my persona, Little Miss Radical https://www.deviantart.com/swaggie--vortex/art/Little-Miss-Radical-TMMS-Style-COLORED-715109272 If so, that would be awesome! R0B3KA (talk) 15:25, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I apologize for your concern. But what is a headcanon? Headcanon is a fan's personal interpretation of canon, such as the backstory of a character, or the nature of relationships between characters. Such as when you create original characters to be relatives of canon characters. I hope that helps you. User:Sabrina1985